Aqueous acidic plating baths for electrolytic deposition of copper are used for manufacturing printed circuit boards and IC substrates where fine structures like trenches, through holes (TH), blind micro vias (BMV) and pillar bumps need to be filled or build up with copper. Another application of such electrolytic deposition of copper is filling of recessed structures such as through silicon vias (TSV) and dual damascene plating or forming redistribution layers (RDL) and pillar bumps in and on semiconducting substrates. Still another application which is becoming more demanding is filling through glass vias, i.e. holes and related recessed structures in glass substrates with copper or copper alloys by electroplating.
The patent application EP 1 069 211 A2 discloses aqueous acidic copper plating baths comprising a source of copper ions, an acid, a carrier additive, a brightener additive and a leveler additive which can be poly[bis(2-chloroethyl)ether-alt-1,3-bis[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]urea (CAS-No. 68555-36-2) which contains an organo-bound halide atom (e.g., covalent C—Cl bonds) in at least one terminus (see comparative preparation example 1).
Such leveler additives in acidic copper plating baths are not suitable to fulfill the current and future requirements in manufacture of advanced printed circuit boards, IC substrates and metallization of semiconducting and glass substrates. Depending on the circuitry layout, BMVs′ in printed circuit boards and IC substrates need to be filled with copper completely and not only conformally. Typical requirements for BMV filling are for example: obtaining a completely filled BMV while depositing no more than 10 to 15 μm of copper onto the neighbouring planar substrate areas and at the same time creating a dimple on the outer surface of the filled BMV of no more than 0 to 10 μm.
In metallization of semiconducting wafers, TSV filling must lead to a complete and void-free filling with copper while creating no more than ⅕ of via diameter of overplated copper onto the neighbouring planar areas. Similar requirements are demanded for filling through glass vias with copper.